Casual
by palesadpuppet
Summary: [Seto Kaiba x Yagami Light, request fic] It had begun the day that, in passing, Seto Kaiba had run into Light Yagami and 'accidentally' spilled half a bottle of koolaid down his front.


_Casual_

It had begun the day that, in passing, Seto Kaiba had run into Light Yagami and 'accidentally' spilled half a bottle of kool-aid down his front. Light wasn't exactly sure what 'it' was, but considering that Seto Kaiba _never _drank kool-aid and must have been carrying it around for the purpose of ruining Light's new, freshly laundered suit jacket, 'it' was certainly something.

Kaiba had apologized for it, but his blue eyes had been mocking and he hadn't offered to help before brushing past Light and heading down the corridor. That was no matter, since half a dozen girls (and three boys) clustered around to offer aid within the minute, but Light couldn't help but think that Kaiba had an agenda beyond trying to annoy him. It was intriguing.

On the way home- with his probably-doomed jacket hanging off of one arm- Light paused in front of the Kame Game Shop to stare at the Duel Monsters display in the window, remembering that Kaiba was some sort of champion at the game. He studied the cardboard cartoon characters adorning the edges of the display- large-breasted female monsters and oversized sword-weilding male monsters, nothing out of the ordinary. Light cast a glance into the back of the shop, where an old man behind the counter was talking to a wild-haired group of teens, before shaking his head. He wouldn't have flagged Kaiba as being one for children's card games. He started to walk away, but had only gotten as far as turning to go when a car screeched to a halt at the curb only a few yards away.

Light looked up, his attention immediately catching on the large _Kaiba Corporation _logo imprinted on the side of the car. Then the passenger door opened and Seto Kaiba stepped out.

"Yagami Light," he said, and Light nodded. "I apologize for the incident today."

Light shook his head. "It was just an accident," he said, with a smile that mostly masked the fact that he didn't think it had been an accident at all.

"All the same." Kaiba pulled the door to his limo open a little wider, stepping aside slightly. "I hope you'll join me for coffee, as a more substantial apology."

Light paused for only a moment. Kaiba had piqued his interest, and it couldn't hurt to get closer to the CEO of a billion-dollar corporation. "Thanks for the offer, Kaiba. A cup of coffee would be nice. I have to study late tonight."

Kaiba gestured him into the car. "I won't keep you too late, then," he said, seating himself and pulling the door closed behind them. He ordered the driver of the car to keep on to Kaiba Corp's headquarters, and the car began to move again. "Are you interested in Duel Monsters, Yagami?" he asked, after a moment.

Light looked over at him. "A little," he lied, smiling. "I've heard that you're an expert."

Kaiba smirked, sitting back in his seat. "You've heard right. Perhaps I can show you a little about dueling."

"I'd be honored, Kaiba," Light said, and tried not to grimace at the prospect.

They pulled up in the parking lot in front of the towering structure that was the KC building and Kaiba held the door open for Light as they got out. A breath of cool air greeted them as they stepped through the automatic door, and Kaiba straightened his collar as what looked like part of the security personnel approached them. "Mister Kaiba-" he began, but was interrupted by the arrival of a kid about half his height, who promptly flung his arms around Kaiba's waist and hugged him. Light half expected Kaiba to slap the creature away, but his companion merely reached down and patted him on the head.

"Go on," Kaiba said, looking up at the man, who was obviously rather put-out.

"There was a breach in security while you were away, Mister Kaiba," the man continued. "An intruder made it into the building and we believe he may have stolen several cards. Thankfully, he-"

"It was Bakura again, big brother-"

"Be quiet, Mokuba," Kaiba said, patting the little boy on the head again.

"- He was repelled before he made it to your brother's chambers. We conducted a search to make sure he wasn't still in the building," the guard finished, looking irritable.

"Find out which cards he took, if any, and let me know when I come in tomorrow," Kaiba said, then dismissed the man with a wave of one hand. Meanwhile, Mokuba had let go of Kaiba and was staring up at Light.

"Big brother, who's this?" he asked, when Kaiba returned his attention to the two of them.

"An important guest," Kaiba said, gently steering Mokuba away from the both of them. "We'll be up in my office. Make sure we aren't disturbed, Mokuba." He lead Light towards an elevator, ignoring the cheeky salute that his brother threw him as they went away.

"Is theft a common problem here?" Light asked, hands in his pockets, as they rode the elevator up through the twenty-one floors of the building.

"Of course. Most thieves, though, don't make it as far as the front door," Kaiba added, his arms folded as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator. "Only one persists in being a problem, but we'll deal with him eventually. It's only ever a matter of time."

"That man said that he'd stolen several cards," Light said, after a moment. "Do people often go to those lengths to get cards?" He'd read an article once that had said as much, but hadn't been sure he believed that someone who was in their right mind would want a piece of paper that desperately.

Kaiba snorted. "Of course." That much must have been obvious to him.

Security was obviously tight around Kaiba's office, and Kaiba had stayed close to Light as they'd walked up to his door and gone inside together. Everything was quiet, white, and immaculately clean; the most obvious feature was Kaiba's desk, which had a statue of a silvery-white dragon facing towards the door, a large and sleek-looking laptop, and a sizable desk light.

Kaiba gestured Light over to a chair and went to make coffee from the large, futuristic-looking coffee machine sitting on top of a short file cabinet across the room. Light looked around as he did so, although there wasn't much to look at besides the large windows on one side of a room. After a few minutes, Kaiba came over and placed a steaming mug of coffee, a small pitcher of cream, and several packets of sugar down in front of him. He sat across from Light, closing his laptop and taking a long sip from his own mug.

Light edged the cream and sugar away slightly, preferring his coffee black, and took a drink. "Thanks, Kaiba," he said, after a moment, remembering that he was in the presence of someone significantly richer than himself and should probably be acting a little more respectful. "I'm really honored that you asked me over."

Kaiba wasn't paying attention, pulling open a drawer and dragging out a large metal briefcase; he placed it on the desk and flipped it open, and Light was somewhat dismayed to see that it was full of cards, probably thousands of them. Kaiba pulled a stack of them out of what Light recognized as a Duel Disk, one of Kaiba Corp's more recent devices intended to enrich the experience of the game. Then Kaiba put the briefcase away and fanned out his cards. "This is my deck," he said, smirking.

Light smiled, took a draught of his coffee, and tried to look politely interested as Kaiba launched into an explanation of how the game worked, information that Light tried to store away in case Kaiba ever talked to him about it later. He glanced occasionally at his watch, finally coughing softly to interrupt Kaiba as it neared six o'clock and his companion showed no sign of stopping. "It's all very fascinating, Kaiba," he said, forcing himself not to sound sarcastic, "but I'm afraid my mother will worry if I'm not home soon."

"Of course," Kaiba said, smirking. "I think you get the basic idea." He put down a handful of cards, taking a long sip of coffee and walking around to block Light's attempts to head for the door, backing him up slightly. Light found himself leaning backwards in an attempt to get further away, given that Kaiba had backed him up against the desk. The blue-eyed man planted a hand on either side of Light's waist, leaning over him. "I hope you'll come back for some advanced training later, all the same."

Light stared at him. If he'd had a moment longer, he might have managed to come up with a retort, or something coherent to say, but Kaiba didn't give him a moment. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Light's mouth, his eyes mocking him again. Then he pulled back and, placing a hand on his shoulder, accompanied Light to the door.

"Think about it," Kaiba called after him, and closed the door behind, leaving Light to find his way to the elevator and spend the rest of the day considering the perks of having a millionaire CEO for a boyfriend.


End file.
